The Dolls and The Gift
by Gymnadenia
Summary: Hinata seutuhnya adalah boneka milik Neji. Akal sehatnya pun, sudah menghilang entah kemana. OOC banget, disaranin Hinata lovers atau Neji lovers ngga baca ini. Incest maybe? Rated M for bloody scene. Lime. Birthday fic for Naoki Orihara. RnR please?


**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**but The Story is purely mine**

**Rated : M for Bloodyscene and Lime**

**Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst**

**Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga**

**Warning : tingkat ke-OOC-an sangat tinggi, Abal, Nista, Incest, disarankan Hyuuga fans ngga baca ini. Ngga happy end.**

**Dedicated to Naoki Orihara, the birthday girl**

**.**

**A/N : Saya buat ngebut seharian, tapi ternyata baru selesai hari ini. Gomen Nao! Hadiahmu telat DX ah ngga banyak bacot. HAPPY (?) READING MINA!**

**.**

**Presenting :**

**.**

**The Dolls and The Gift**

**.**

Tetesan air menetes jatuh mengikuti gravitasi. Beberapa tetes turut membasahi sebuah kaca jendela berbingkai kayu tua yang sudah lapuk namun terlihat antik. Kaca bening itu pun membiaskan sosok seorang gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di bingkai lebar jendela tersebut. Mata indigonya terlihat hampa. Tak memiliki fokus pengelihatan sepertinya.

Tangan mungilnya meraba permukaan kaca, seperti memiliki kehendak terpendam. Goresan kecil tertoreh dalam di leher kirinya. Bahkan banyak sekali goresan di tangan dan kakinya yang seputih susu itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, menganggapnya sebagai tanda cinta dari kekasihnya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak membentuk huruf-huruf yang merangkai sebuah nama. Nama sepupunya. Seseorang paling berharga baginya. Seseorang dari keluarga Hyuuga yang tertinggal selain dirinya. Laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai. Neji Hyuuga.

Neji satu-satunya orang yang datang kembali padanya, disaat seluruh keluarganya meninggalkan dirinya, dengan keterpurukan ekonomi. Mengangkat derajat dirinya menjadi setara dengan anak konglomerat. Hidup dari penghasilan Neji membuat Hinata seakan serba ketergantungan pada Neji. Maka sebagai gantinya, Hinata memberikan segala yang ia miliki hanya untuk Neji seorang. Baik jiwanya, raganya, maupun akal sehatnya. Jiwanya dikontrol oleh Neji, baik emosi maupun perasaannya. Raganya diserahkan untuk Neji, sehingga Neji bebas melakukan apa pun. Akal sehatnya diisi oleh Neji. Hidup Hinata adalah Neji. Sepenuhnya, Hinata adalah boneka milik Neji seorang.

Beberapa carik kertas berserakan di permadani berwarna putih gading yang menjadi alas pada kamar gelapnya. Hampir dari semua kertas itu berisi sama. 'Pemindahan akta kepemilikan'. Tertulis juga nama Neji Hyuuga dan Hinata Hyuuga. Secara simpel surat itu menerangkan kalau surat kepemilikan harta warisan keluarga Hiashi Hyuuga yang jatuh kepada Hinata Hyuuga, di pindah namakan ke Neji Hyuuga tanpa persetujuan dahulu dari Hinata. Hinata bahkan baru mengetahuinya setelah tiga jam sebelumnya ia mendapatkan kertas itu dari laci dokumen Neji.

Bulir-bulir bening mengalir begitu saja membentuk anak sungai di pipi chubbynya. Baru kali ini, setelah tiga tahun hidup bersama pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu, hati Hinata terasa teriris-iris kasar, menorehkan luka mendalam. Apa lagi setiap malam, ketika dirinya sudah terlelap, tak jarang cuping telinganya menangkap desahan-desahan wanita yang tak jarang dapat membangkitkan gairah seorang pria normal.

Tapi Hinata tak bergeming. Ia sudah biasa dikhianati depan mata begitu oleh Neji. Tapi kali ini keterlaluan pikirnya. Harus sampai kapan ia bersabar?

Maka Hinata pun beranjak dari duduknya, meraih ponsel violet manis yang diletakkan begitu saja diatas pembaringan hangat yang menjadi saksi bisu atas 'dosa' yang ia lakukan bersama Neji setiap malamnya. Dengan cepat ia menekan beberapa tombol, lalu mendekatkan ujung ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ya Hinata?" sahut seseorang disebrang dengan nada alto tanpa basa-basi.

"Sebentar lagi pulang kan? Aku kangen.." ucap Hinata, dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya sebentar lagi ya.." ucap Neji lembut.

"Err--"

"Neji~ kemari, kau sudah berjanji.."

Hinata tersentak. Latar suara wanita itu, hampir saja membuat Hinata melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja, dan berlari menuju tempat Neji berada sekarang.

"Sudah dulu ya, sebentar lagi aku pulang.." ucap Neji. "Jaa~"

Tuut.. Tuut..

Hinata melempar ponselnya kearah kasurnya, lalu kemudian gadis itu tersenyum menyeringai sebelum ia keluar dari kamar bernuansa violet ini.

.

.

d^^b

.

.

Seorang pemuda bermata perak dengan rambut coklat panjang bergegas masuk kedalam sebuah rumah di tengah-tengah Hutan tersebut. Rumah antik berunsur kayu tersebut terlihat amat sangat indah, walah bulan telah merajai langit malam ini. Lampu rumah yang belum menyala, membuat pemuda ini celingukan kanan-kiri, sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan saklar lampu yang baru saja teraba olehnya. "Hinata, kau dimana?"

Neji--nama pemuda itu, berdecak kesal sambil terus menerus memeriksa setiap sudut rumahnya. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Lalu akhirnya ia sampai pada kamar paling sudut bernuansa violet. Lalu mata keperakannya pun menemukan sesosok gadis berambut indigo manis dengan mata yang sama-sama peraknya dengannya. Gaun tidur putih two pieces menggoda itu membuat Neji menelan ludahnya sendiri. Hampir setiap malam memang mereka bercumbu, memadu nafsu tak terbendung milik Neji, tapi tak Neji sangka kalau darahnya masih berdesir melihat kemolekan tubuh sepupunya yang seharusnya sudah biasa ia lihat.

"Neji-nii sudah pulang?" ucap Hinata lembut, terpoles senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"I-iya. Kau sedang apa Hinata?" tanya Neji gugup.

"Sedang menunggu Neji-nii.." si malaikat lavender tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Neji mendekat kearah Hinata yang berdiri didepan ranjangnya, melumat bibir ranumnya, meraba punggung Hinata, mencoba merangsang sang malaikat. Hinata mendesah pelan sesuai yang Neji harapkan. Kemudian tanpa Neji duga, Hinata mendorong Neji hingga pemuda itu jatuh ke pembaringan. Hinata naik ke atas Neji, dibukanya kemeja formal Neji dengan segera. "Hinata--"

"Neji-nii diam saja.. Aku mau memberi hadiah pada Nii-san.." ucap Hinata sambil mengecup bibir tipis sepupunya ini. Lalu tiba-tiba Neji menggigit bibir bawah Hinata, meminta ijin agar lidahnya dapat bergumul didalam mulut Hinata. Hinata membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Neji masuk. Lalu kedua lidah itu bergumul didalam.

Tanpa Neji sadari, Hinata menarik sesuatu yang ia selipkan dalam bajunya tadi, lalu dengan cepat menggoreskan ujung bilah tajamnya pada bahu putih susu Neji. Neji melepaskan ciumannya, juga melempar Hinata kesampingnya. "Aaaaah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Nii-san tidak suka? Itu kan perwujudan rasa cintaku pada nii-san.. Nii-san kan pernah bilang kalau luka-luka ditangan dan kakiku ini perwujudan rasa cinta nii-san padaku.." jelas Hinata polos, ia hanya mengamati bilah tajam yang ia pegang ditangan kanannya itu.

Neji beranjak dari kasur, menuju laci obat dikamar Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya memperhatikan dengan tatapan hampa yang biasa. Neji meraih botol merah bertuliskan obat merah pada laci, lalu segera membuka tutupnya dan melempar ke sembarang arah. Neji pun meneteskan obat tersebut ke luka yang dibuat Hinata, namun tepat saat jeritan Neji membelah kesunyian malam ini, Hinata tersenyum.

.

**Someone POV**

**.**

Kau pun tersenyum melihat Neji menjerit nyaring. Dengan bangga kau buat pemuda paling kau cintai itu menjerit, dan melempar botol berbau asam itu ke permadani putih gading kesayanganmu. Kau pun beranjak dari dudukmu, mendekati si pemuda bermata silver di hadapanmu.

PLAK!

"Gadis baka!" ucapnya, dan kau hanya diam, meraih pipimu yang panas dan berkedut nyeri.

"Bodoh? Hountou ni? Sebodoh apa kah?" tanyamu polos, seakan itu memang pertanyaan paling normal yang kau miliki.

"Ah," tangan dinginnya menarik wajahmu mendekat kearahnya, lalu mengecupmu singkat, "Kamu sangat pintar. Jadi apa isi botol yang barusan ku lempar?"

"Oh itu cuka dapur. Aku menukarnya tadi," jawabmu polos.

"Tolong carikan obat merah ya, aku membutuhkannya.." ucapnya, dengan senyuman terlembut yang dibuat-buatnya untukmu.

Kau pun menggeleng. Lalu dengan cepat kau tusukan lagi bilah tajam ditangan kananmu ke perutnya, lalu kau memutar pisaunya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat sehingga merusak jaringan kulitnya. Merobek perut putih yang kau kagumi bentuknya ini. Jeritan Neji kembali memenuhi setiap sudut pondok terpencil ini. Kau pun tersenyum menyeringai, menatapnya senang.

Kedua tangan dinginnya mendorongmu agar menjauh darinya, membuat pisau ditanganmu tercabut begitu saja, serta merta cairan merah kental pun terciprat dengan mudahnya di wajah dan gaun putihmu. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya sedikit limbung dan kaki kanannya tidak sengaja menginjak botol isi cukamu itu, dan membuat pemuda berambut coklat ini jatuh terjungkang kebelakang dengan bunyi berdebum keras.

Kau pun dengan santainya berdiri di atasnya, lalu berjongkok, menatap wajah yang paling kau idamkan itu. "Neji-nii, sakit ya?"

Matanya menatapmu horor. Seperti yang kau mau, ia ketakutan melihatmu. "Me-menjauh dariku!"

"Neji-nii marah? Padahal itu kan kasih sayangku, niisan.." ucapmu, menautkan kedua alismu dengan bibir yang membentuk lengkungan ke atas.

"Kau gi--AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" sebelum ia mengucapkan cacian lagi, kau pun menghujam pipi putihnya dengan bilah tajammu.

"Neji-nii, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mendengar teriakanmu? Nanti aku disangka tengah mencelakaimu.." ujarmu polos, tak sadar akan apa yang kau lakukan.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa meraung-raung karena kau sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan pisaumu. Bilah tajam besi keperakan milikmu itu kini bercampur dengan cairan merah kental hangat yang menjadi salah satu penyokong hidupnya--hidupmu juga. "Nii-san berisik sekali.."

Dan kau pun menarik bilah tajam itu kearah bibirnya secara vertikal, memutus syaraf-syaraf dan pembuluh darah yang berkumpul disana, membuat pemuda paling kau cintai itu kembali menjerit perih. Kau mencabut bilah tajam terselimuti darah segar itu segera.

Ekor matamu menangkap bayangan tangan pucat yang selalu kau rindukan sentuhannya. Kau pun meraih tangan kanannya, kemudian mengecupnya lembut. "Neji-nii, tanganmu indah sekali.. Boleh kuhadiahi tanganmu itu sesuatu?"

Mata silver dihadapanmu itu terbelalak, matanya terpejam sementara kepalanya menggeleng-geleng pelan, mencoba mengatakan 'tidak'. Namun kau melihatnya dengan cara yang lain. "Benarkah? Boleh ku tulis namaku disini kan? Tenang, tidak sakit kok.."

Dan kau pun mulai mengukir inisial namamu di telapak tangannya. 'HH', Hinata Hyuuga. Ia mengerang perih. Tubuhnya menolak perlakuanmu berkali-kali, hingga membuat ukiran huruf yang belum selesai itu rusak, dan darah segar pun mengalir, menetes hingga menodai gaun sutra putihmu. "Ah, jadi rusak. Boleh ya, diulangi lagi ditangan kanan nii-san?"

Tanpa menoleh kearah wajahnya, kau segera meraih tangan kanannya, kembali mengukir inisial namamu, dan tubuh dibawahmu itu kembali bereaksi menolak perlakuan manismu itu. Dan sekali lagi, 'karyamu' hancur dengan tetesan darah yang mengalir deras. Kau mendesah kesal. "Ah jadi rusak lagi. Nii-san diam dong. Sekarang aku tulis di lengan kananmu ya, dan jangan bergerak.."

Kau pun beralih pada bahu kanannya, lalu dengan perlahan mengukir inisial namamu, tapi anehnya kali ini Neji terdiam, sementara mata silvernya menatapmu sendu. Kau selesai dengan 'karyamu', dan kemudian kau kecup dahinya. "Hasilnya bagus loh.."

Pemuda yang terkulai lemas itu hanya melirik bahunya yang berinisialkan namamu dengan darah mengucur dari sana, membentuk cabang-cabang sungai berwarna merah pekat disana. Kau beralih ke arah dua paha putih susu Neji yang terbungkus celana pendek itu. "Wah paha niisan indahnya.. Boleh kan aku memolesnya agar lebih cantik?"

Mata Neji menyorotkan kata jangan, namun kau menangkapnya sebagai kata mempersilahkan. Kau pun mengangguk, kemudian segera menghujam paha Neji dengan beberapa tusukan dalam, yang membuat darah kembali meloncat-loncat kegirangan menemukan jalan keluar. "Nah, lihat. Sekarang warna putih kulitmu terlihat sangat cantik dengan warna merah yang menggenang itu.."

Darah mengucur deras dari berbagai luka yang kau sebabkan ditubuhnya. Menggenangi pemiliknya. "Hey nii-san, otakku selalu dipenuhi dirimu. Bagaimana dengan otakmu? Dipenuhi siapa?"

dan kau pun menghujamkan pisaumu secara vertikal di dahi sebelah kirinya, kemudian menariknya secara paksa ke kanan, membelahnya. "Waaah tidak ada apa-apa yaaaa?"

Neji masih mengerang lemah, dan membuatmu semakin bersemangat untuk menuju pada klimaksnya. Kau pun mengecup pipi kirinya, tanpa perduli seberapa banyak darah yang keluar dari sisi yang satu lagi. "Nii-san, jantungku selalu berdebar jika kau menyentuhku.. Bagaimana dengan nii-san? Apa berdebar jika kusentuh? Aku ingin melihatnya.."

Neji benar-benar menggeleng sekuat tenaga, meraung-raung dengan tenaga terakhir miliknya. Namun kau tak perduli. Akal sehatmu sudah hilang entah kemana. Dan kau pun menghujam tepat diatas jantung Neji secara horizontal, erangan keras pun terdengar nyaring keluar dari Neji, dan kau pun segera menarik bilah pisaumu kebawah, membelah organ terpentingnya dari dalam, dan seketika tubuhnya mengejang, dan raga itupun hanya tinggal cangkang tak bertuan. Kau pun tersenyum. "Nah, Neji-nii sekarang terlihat sangat tampan.. Bagaimana rasanya? Senang tidak dapat hadiah dariku?"

Neji tak menjawab. Jelas karena ia sudah tak ada lagi. Kau pun menarik pisaumu, lalu menghujamnya tepat ke dahinya, dibawah luka yang sempat kau buat tadi. Kau tersenyum lega. "Tadi Neji-nii bilang aku bodoh ya? Iya aku bodoh, dapat kau bodoh-bodohi selama ini.."

Kau berdiri, memijak cairan kental merah milik Neji, "Dan kau juga benar. Aku pintar. Sepintar kau hingga aku dapat menemukan hadiah istimewa ini.."

Tanganmu berlumur darah, hampir seluruh tubuhmu terciprat oleh cairan kental milik satu-satunya orang kau cintai itu. "Aishiteru Neji-nii, maaf ini hadiah ulang tahunmu yang terlalu cepat.."

Dan kau kembali tersenyum menyeringai, menatap hasil karyamu. Seluruh apa yang telah Neji lakukan telah kau balas. Apa ini bisa dibilang, akhir cinta yang bahagia? Atau malah, cinta menurutmu adalah cairan kental berwarna merah pekat yang menggenangi dirinya? Ah, siapa yang mengetahui isi pikiranmu, Hinata Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

**d^^b**

**.**

**.**

**Mina? Ada yang muntah? Ah saya tau ini kurang gore. Saya tau..**

**Tapi saya minta maaf lagi, harap dimaklumi karena ini fic gore pertama saya :D**

**ahaha saya ngga bakat dalam gore, jadi gomen lagi :p**

**ah Nao, saya minta maaf DX hadiahnya telat dan ngga mutu. Gomenne!**

**Ah, ngga banyak bacot. Minta review minnaaaaaaa XD *ngarep*ditendang***


End file.
